


Dear One

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Hey guys!Here's my first Thor x Reader oneshot! I hope you like it! I'm actually super proud of it so let me know how you feel about it! This one is based around the time of Thor: The Dark World and Thor: Ragnarok. Happy reading!





	Dear One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's my first Thor x Reader oneshot! I hope you like it! I'm actually super proud of it so let me know how you feel about it! This one is based around the time of Thor: The Dark World and Thor: Ragnarok. Happy reading!

You practically jumped out of our skin when Thor landed right beside you on the ground in front of the beautiful castle on Asgard. Your heart rate increased remarkably swiftly for two reasons. One: because Thor scared the living shit out of you when he landed on the pavement, seemingly coming out of nowhere. And two: because Thor Odinson was standing only a foot away from you. You swallowed thickly, realizing the shriek you released when he landed and tried ridding your face of the heat causing its shade to change to a red tint.

Thor turned towards you and flashed his breathtaking smile that made your knees go weak before taking your hand in his and gazing at you through his eyelashes. "My apologies, Miss." He lifted your hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to your knuckles, causing your plans of getting rid of your blush to be thrown out the window. 

You smiled and laughed nervously, looking away from him in your flustered state. He gently lowered your hand and you expected him to leave but he remained in his spot, standing straight with a small smile overtaking his notably handsome features.

"You are... very beautiful. What's your name?"

You almost choked on your own saliva at Thor's statement but regained your composure to answer. It was rude to keep a prince waiting. "(Y/N), Your Majesty." You lowered your head and curtsied shortly before lifting your head and giggling softly at the smile on his face.

"That's a beautiful name. And please, call me Thor." He let his teeth show and you swallowed again and attempted to regulate your breathing. "I hope to see you again, Lady (Y/N)." You nodded and smiled as he lifted your hand to his lips again and kissed your knuckles. "Farewell, sweet maiden."

"Farewell, Y-Thor."

He chuckled softly and nodded before grabbing Mjölnir and spinning it before taking off into the sky.

 

It had been months since you had spoken to Thor and you had been a happy camper the entire time. You had always had a crush on the god and the fact that you had spoken to him was mindblowing. His words kept repeating themselves in your head and it was always on your mind no matter what you were doing.

'You are very beautiful.'

'That's a beautiful name.' 

'I hope to see you again, Lady (Y/N).'

'Farewell, sweet maiden.'

You had to admit that the way your name rolled off his tongue was probably your favorite, but just him speaking to you, in general, was the best thing to ever happen to you. You wished to see him again, but the time would come. You could only hope.

You were headed to your favorite place outside of Asgard: the beautiful waterfall amongst the boulders in the forest and mountains. You had been going there since you were a child and it had always been your favorite place to go. You would sit atop a boulder and listen to the water and the nature around you, whilst thinking about Asgard and... Thor.

"Lady (Y/N)?" A familiar voice pulled you from your thoughts and you turned around, a smile gracing your delicate features as you recognized who it was. Butterflies formed in your stomach, brushing their feathers against the lining of your stomach and your heart thudded against your eardrums. "Is that you?"

"Your Maj-I mean Thor!" You hadn't gotten used to calling him by his name. He was a prince after all. You stood from your spot on the boulder and curtsied slowly with your cheeks turning a faint shade of red.

Thor chuckled and took your hand in his to pull it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles, much like he did the first time and you felt heat creep up the back of your neck and you released a nervous giggle. Once he discharged your hand, he smiled and spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here often. I guess to get away from reality for a while." You smiled and lifted your head as you spoke, your (E/C) eyes meeting his blue ones causing you to blush even more. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I come here often as well. It seems I've been coming here more often as of late." He smiled and lifted his hand to your cheekbone, gently cupping your face before continuing. "I'm glad I found you."

"Found? I was never lost."

"But you were, Sweet Maiden."

There was that name again. But you loved it. Tingles traveled through your body to your fingertips and chills ran down your spine as the name repeated inside your head.

"I tried to find you, but I could not." He gently dropped his hand from your face and frowned. "Where did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere. I've been here the entire time." You lifted your hand to cup his cheek much like he did to you and let your frown overwhelm your features. "Why me?" You gently caresed his cheek with your thumb as you spoke and he furrowed his brow. He took your free hand in both of his and wrapped his digits around it. "Why am I significant?"

"You're special, Lady (Y/N). You're different than the others." He began tracing circles on your palm and the back of your hand as he watched you pull your hand away from his cheek. You gently placed your hand among his which were still holding your other hand and smiled. "I feel tethered to you. I can only hope you feel the same."

"It's more than that, Thor." You leaned forward, standing on the tips of your toes to whisper in his ear. "It's not a want. It's a need." You pulled away and stood still for a second. Finding no signs of rejection, you took a leap of faith and pressed your lips to his, feeling your heart and stomach leap for joy when he began kissing back. Once you pulled away, your eyes remained closed as you held your forehead against his.

"I'll protect you with my life, Dear One."

"I know." Little did you know, Thor had known your name and your purpose long before you met him, and had fallen in love with you the second he spoke with you that day. It was to always be the best day of this life, along with every other day he got to spend with you.


End file.
